


Along for the Ride

by KingJinjinjara



Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends, Drama, Enemies, Friendship, High School, Love, M/M, Road Trips, Study Date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJinjinjara/pseuds/KingJinjinjara





	Along for the Ride

"This school year has been challenging. I have seen lots of students walk around looking like zombies. I have been there too. But let me say it will be worth it in the end. There are a few students who have excelled in their school work. To those who weren't able to make it, I am still proud of you for working so hard. Now, I am here to announce this year's top awardee who has really shown dedication and hardwork. This year's top 1 awardee is..."

Everybody held their breath as the school head got the envelope out of her bag

"Mark Tuan." whispered one side

"Jackson Wang." whispered the other

Amidst being separated from columns and from their classmates, Mark and Jackson found themselves staring at each other challengingly

' _I didn't spend sleepless nights studying, missing important events, forgot family and friends momentarily, ran a deadly race with deadlines, and missed out on life for this.'_ Mark thought tiredly

' _I didn't get a year supply of coffee, missed and forgot significant events, became a prisoner in my own room, and missed out on life to get nothing.'_ Jackson thought deeply

Everybody watched carefully as the school head got the envelope out from her bag. She glanced at the students before tearing it open in one go. She quirked an eyebrow upon reading the results. She looked skeptical, but eventually nodded her head in understanding. She smiled once more at the two competitive boys before speaking

"This year's results is surprising. I can't believe it. The grade has exceeded our expectation. Truly superior. Juniors, let us give a round of applause to Mark Tuan and Jackson Wang!"

There was silence for a few seconds before the room erupted with applause and cheers. The two boys sighed in disbelief before standing up

"What? That is not possible!" they shouted in unison 

Tbe two boys then glared at each other, their classmates watching them silently

"You pulled some strings, didn't you?" Mark accused

"Why would I? I'm too smart. I would never do such a thing." 

"Stop lying."

"I am not. You're the one who did something." Jackson said as he pointed an accusing finger

"You're just guilty so you pass it on to me."

"Gentlemen. You seem to forget I am still here." 

"Sorry madam."

"Please sit down and listen to me."

As soon as they sat down. The school head let out a long sigh and sat on the teacher's chair.

"It is possible to have 2 students in the top 1 spot. It's not the graduating class. This has happened before, although it happens rarely. I know the two of you have been battling the top 1 ever since. With only a little percent difference. But you should at least be proud of yourselves this year. You both came to the top. I do not get why you are against each other being on the top. Your hardwork paid off, didn't it? I hope you realize that the action done is not tolerated."

The boys bowed their head and nodded in shame. Having a few regrets on their immature actions. 

"Congratulations, Tuan and Wang. I'll see you next week for the awarding. Hopefully you won't be biting each other's head off."

And with that final statement, the school head stood up, leaving two confused but silent rivals, and a noisy class. 


End file.
